Hurranian Mothership
The Hurrianian Mothership is the primary base of operations of all the Hurranian Empire, Hurranos himself supervises the Hurranian invasions and steps in if some group of traitors or rebels try to get on his way. Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance After Typhoon and Asteria were defeated and tracked down by Eva, the Brawlers finally found the location of the Hurranian Mothership. They used Omnicron's Dimensional Portal to get there, and finally put an end to Hurranos' tyranny. They first encountered a hologram of Hurranos, who was impressed by the fact that they managed to get so far, and later faced a Hurranian Lieutenant, and after this soldier was defeated, another hologram of Hurranos appeared, Hurranos stated that even if they defeat one of his soldiers, they will never be able to stop his entire army, and this time, Hurranos was willing to battle, but when he was defeated, he reminded them that they only brawled against a hologram, and stated again that they will never leave the ship alive. The Brawlers had no choice than keep searching for him. They transposed a whole labyrinth of platforms, and without knowing it, Dr. Xeron and Phobos got in their way, they were not going to let the Brawlers trespass that point, and Dr. Xeron battled against them one more time. After he lost and escaped, the Brawlers continued on their search. It didn't pass a long time before Phobos returned, this time with his minions behind him, he engaged a final battle with his most powerful Bakugan, including the menacing Dharak, his Guardian Bakugan, but all his efforts to stop the Brawlers were useless, and he saw no more option than ultimately to escape, and leave them to his Emperor. After returning to the first place of the Mothership, a gate suddenly opened, and a platform that activates with Ventus energy appeared in front of them, (WARNING!! if you get on that platform, there is no way back!!) after their long ride on that platform, they encountered with the throne room, and inside there was no one but the Hurranian Emperor Hurranos in person, but before the Brawlers could put an end to all, Hurranos summoned Dr.Xeron and ordered him to take control of his android, Eva started to lose control of herself, and when Xeron arrived, she completely lost her free will, and became an obedient and evil version of herself that will obey any command of her creator. Xeron ordered Eva-Q8 to attack the Humans, and she did it without any resistance. But after she lost, she started to fight to recover her will, and with the help of her friends, she regained herself, and Dr. Xeron, shocked by this, escaped one last time and the Brawlers were free to fight against Hurranos once and for all, and after the powerful Hurranos was totally defeated, the Hurranian Mothership started to blow up, Hurranos and all his army escaped the ship, but they were not leaving without Ace, so they entered the cell room, freed Ace, and successfully escaped from the Hurranian Mothership in time. Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Locations Category:Video Games